A Week
by kittyclawsnight123
Summary: Left from the picnic between Paige and Emily. Different ending. Emily gives Paige another chance. She has a week to get over it and start being truthful. Starting in public.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Emily, if I have to be with you then it will have to be in secret.' Paige whispered seriously, her pupils enlarging as she stared at Emily.

"Paige.' Emily started. "You know I can't do that. If I start sneaking about, trying not to be seen or not wanting people to know... then I think I will go back to believing thats how I feel. Because I'm proud and open of who I am, why can't you be like that to?"

Paige's eyes looked like they were about to let out a rain of tears. "Because. I'm not like you, Emily. I'm not proud of who I am. I'm scared of it. And what people will think."

"What? About being with me, you mean?" Emily glared. "Forget it, Paige. I really like you, ok? I like spending time with you. This could have worked but you had to go about ruining it."

Emily stood up quickly, brushing imaginary dirt off her trousers. "I'm leaving. And you might not want to follow incase someone sees us together." She rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Emily. No. Please." Paige got up to. But froze when Emily turned around to look at her with dagger eyes.

"Bye, Paige."

Paige ran after her after a quiet moments thoughts. "This isn't goodbye, Emily. This can work. Please, listen to me. Give me another week. I-I might be able to get over it by then. I want this Emily." Her eyes lit up with a fire-like fury. "This can work."

"Not if your scared, Paige." Emily murmured softly.

"A week. Thats all I'm asking. Please."

"A week is to long Paige. Just end this now. We can pretend it never happened."

"A week." She answered stubbornly.

"No! I said no Paige, leave me alone." Emily pulled away from her fearfully now. "I can't do this." And she walked, quickly, through the trees and into the park, out into the open. But Paige wasn't the type to give up, you could tell that from the way she had always challanged people in swimming.

She ran after Emily. Even in the open. She opened her eyes as the sun shone down on her, warming her up instantely. No one was looking at them and when Emily looked behind her she decided to take advantage. "Is this better for you?" She yelled, drawing attention to them both.

"Paige." Emily shook her head.

Paige ran the distance between them. Pulling Emily into her arms, she pressed her lips against hers hard. Tilting her head slightly to the side as Emily groaned. When they finished. Paige looked into the eyes of the public. The digust on most of their faces was clear. She flinched, just as Emily said "A week?"

"Yes." Paige confirmed.

"You have a week then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paige:

I wasn't sure I'd heard right. She did say 'a week' right? Yeah, she did... Wow, I couldn't do this in a week, I mean, when I said it I was bluffing! She believed me though. Shit. I needed to start working on it then. Maybe seduce her... nah, that sounds stupid... she's already seduced.

Emily:

I gave her a week. Unbelievable! I shouldn't have done it but that kiss melted my insides and I saw just how much it hurt her. Seeing the publics opion is hard especially the first time. She tried though. I owed her a week I guess. But I am attracted to her. Can't help it, just am. Shes got a great personality and she really knows how to make a girl feel wanted and loved.

* * *

><p>Paige walked home almost asleep even though it was bright and sunny. Birds chirped and kids laughed and played with their friends. She was thinking hard. She hated to admit it but she wanted to leave Emily behind now. She found herself wondering if she really did love her but she didn't want the drama that came with it.<p>

The sky started darking. She began swearing in her head. Believing that she would get home soon and miss most of the obviously soon coming bad weather. She was wrong. Rain started chucking down. She couldn't believe it. It was really warm and bright a second ago. Now it was cold and dark. It was almost as if the weather sensed how she felt and was changing because of it.

Paige stuffed her hands in her pockets. Trying to look down at the ground as the rain dripped down her neck in cold rainfulls. It sucked. Her life sucked. She had a father who was to proud to let her lose anything, he always had excuses, a to busy mother, hardly any friends, a swimming coach who lectured her and Emily. Emily who when she kissed made her feel special.

Shit! Not again, Paige thought. Emily was always there. Appearing again and tormenting her.

She shook her head in frustration and began running. Running gave her time to think, or it took away her thoughts just so she could concentrate on it. Still running she reached a park she didn't recognise and realised she was lost.

Shouting at the world for being unfair, Paige opened the gate and walked into the park, hands above her head, trying to protect herself from the downfall of rain. She needed cover and quick. There was slides, swings, but nothing remotely protective. Then she spotted it, a rusty old red tunel for kids to climb through and she slided into it.

Gasping, Paige took off her soaked jacket. From the left corner and right Paige could see the rain chucking down still, worse than before. She was lucky to have found cover and extremely grateful.

Then Paige wondered why she was still getting wet. Putting frozen hands up to her cold cheeks she found that she was crying. Tucking her legs under her chin, Paige let the tears escape. She was tired and scared. So lonely to. She needed to get rid of some stress. She had been holding to many secrets.

There was a loud bang. Thunder was out. Each time the thunder came Paige winced or jumped. She was shocked and breathless. She needed a tissue and began to wish her jacket was dry again.

Then the strangest thing happened. The storm cleared. Paige looked out the tunnel and saw a clear sky, it was still fairly grey but at least not raining. She hadn't realised how long she had been in the tunnel until she checked her phone and found three missed calls from her mother and one text to say:

**Dinners ready. Where r u? Reply now and stop ignoring my calls!**

**-Mum**

'Crap.'

Paige began crawling out of the tunnel. She didn't know where she was still now. She was lost. Still. Though looking around she saw a rainbow. A beautiful, stunning rainbow that filled her with hope and she began walking. Texting her mum back to say:

**Sorry! Got lost and had 2 take cover from bad weather! Be home soon. **

**-Paige**

**xxx**

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed! I hope this was longer. I'm working on it but one of my first fanfics here. I got 233 hits though so I think thats good. Plz review it will make me want to write and I need encouragement. Plz if you know any way for it to be better tell me to. (=


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I got home, my mum was furious. She placed a cold dinner in front of me and told me that she wasn't going to re-heat it. I scowled but ate it anyway, even though it was dead cold, it was good food. Dad came and sat next to me while I was eating. I stuffed a fork full of carrots in my mouth and kept my head down.

'So, you have swimming tommorrow, right?' he asked. I shook my head, disapointed that he always had to ask and was always wrong anyway.

'Its on friday.' I told him.

'Oh.' He nodded. It was silent. I began counting the seconds it took for him to say something or leave. I really hoped he would leave... 'Then what club have you got tommorrow?' He stared at me. 'Because if you aren't doing anything then I would like you to join a karate club at the leisure centre.'

I almost spat out my food! 'WHAT?' I asked, eyes wide and frightened.

He remained calm and folded his arms then leant back in his seat. 'Well, ever since that girl Alice's murder... It is Alice right?'

I sighed. 'It was Alison.'

'Oh. Ok.' He said then laughed. 'Well, I'm worried for you. Especially tonight. If you ever can't get home or are late I worry for you. I don't want it to happen again. That girl, Alice-'

'Alison, dad.' I interrupted.

'Alison,' he continued, ignoring me. 'I don't want you to end up like that and I thought I would get you some defence lessons.'

'I don't want any dad!' I moaned, trying to see calm but failing.

'I'm going to book it tonight-'

'Dad!'

'-So, we can buy you the equipment tommorrow...'

'DAD!' He shut up and I shook my head, letting out a deep breath. 'I have chess club, so I can't...' I lied. But if he wanted me to do karate then maybe I would join chess club, even if that did ruin my life even more that it already was.

He looked suprised then angry. 'Fine. You could have told me instead of wasting my time, Paige!' he turned red, I didn't know whether it was because he was angry or embarrassed but I decided to stay still and wait and see. That was the best way to be around my dad. He stormed off and I dumped the rest of my dinner in the bin. I wasn't hungry anymore...

* * *

><p>I stared at the wall. I was laying on my side in bed. It was comfy like that. I couldn't sleep. There was nothing better to do. So I stared at my wall. My plain wall. I got bored and groaned, looking around the rest of my room. I had a few shelves for trophys, they were mostly for swimming.<p>

The shelve was something my dad was proud of. It was like he thought objects were more important than me. You wouldn't be able to understand what I go through half the time. He can bring buddies from work home with him and not introduce me to them, he would show them my trophys though.

I almost cried. He had stopped showing people them now. You see, the shelve only needed one more. That was needed for swimming. I had only started getting the awards and trophys when Emily had left the swimming club, I needed one more, just to fill the shelve, because my dad wanted to make me another. He expected me to fill that one straight after to...

But then Emily came along.

With her easy smile.

Sparkling eyes.

Smooth, soft skin.

She beat me. She stole my trophys. But that was old now. I was over it. Sort of... Sometimes I still thought what it would be like if she never came along. But that made my heart break. If she never came along, my life would have never improved.

It wouldn't have been so dramatic either though...

My life. Wow. I never realised just how pathetic it was. I wish back then, I knew what I knew now. I just needed to face my fears. That was it. The key to life. Face your fears and you defeat the hard parts and can live happily ever after. All I needed was to do that. But facing your fears is harder than you think.

I closed my eyes, I was going to do something in the morning. I didn't know what. But now was the time for sleep. My heart beat and my heart raced. I started to think about sheep jumping over a fence.

One sheep.

Two sheep.

Three sheep.

One Emily...

Sorry for the late update! And mistakes, that is because word isn't working on my laptop! Plz review, some of you have been so supportive lately! I want to say thank you again to Paranormalcy, Racey Lace, Pretty-Little-Liar18, Book. Sessed and Montana Angell for reviewing all of this. Even if it is bad! You are supportive and I love you! (=


End file.
